<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кусок пластика by Cyok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941286">Кусок пластика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyok/pseuds/Cyok'>Cyok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyok/pseuds/Cyok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин Рид попадает в нехорошую ситуацию. Но будет ли для него благоприятным исход?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ричард аккуратно и медленно, будто боится чего-то, стаскивает с Гэвина футболку. Рид еле сдерживает стон, когда тот проводит пальцами по рёбрам. Но когда Рич кидает футболку на пол, где уже лежит его куртка, и повторно касается ребра чуть сильнее, не выдерживает и недовольно фырчит:</p>
<p>— Поосторожней нельзя? Мне их, кажется, сломали.</p>
<p>— Надо было в больницу ехать тогда. Но ты же отказался.</p>
<p>— Ага, они закроют недели на две, не меньше, дай только волю, — Гэвин осторожно проводит языком по зубам, вроде все на месте, и то хорошо. — А мне некогда отлёживаться.</p>
<p>— Ну так к нашим обратился бы, они понимающие. И нет, рёбра у тебя все целые, не переживай.</p>
<p>— А ты мне на что тогда? Сейчас быстренько осмотришь, повязки наложишь или что там ещё нужно. Ты же можешь вот это всё?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, обязательная часть программы.</p>
<p>— Вот и хорошо. Аптечка на кухне, там же найдёшь всё, что надо.</p>
<p>Ричард выходит из комнаты, но на пороге оборачивается и говорит:</p>
<p>— Ты бы на диван перелёг, удобней будет.</p>
<p>Гэвин не без труда поднялся с кресла и переместился на диван. Улечься так, чтоб ничего не болело и не давило, было той ещё задачей. Да, давненько с ним такого не было. Немного утешало то, что другим досталось не меньше. Но едва он устроился более-менее удобно и настроился немного подремать в тишине, как вернулся Рич. По шуму Гэвин понял, что тот расставляет какие-то предметы на столике рядом.</p>
<p>— Так, прежде всего, выпей вот это, — приоткрыв глаза, Рид увидел в одной руке Ричарда несколько таблеток, а в другой — стакан с водой.</p>
<p>— Что это? — Гэвин приподнимается и забирает стакан с таблетками.</p>
<p>— Обезболивающее. Беглый осмотр показал, что некоторые повреждения у тебя достаточно серьёзные и болезненные.</p>
<p>— Это я и сам знаю, — Гэвин делает глубокий вдох и хочет уже продолжить жаловаться на боль и сопутствующие неудобства, но Рич ловким движением подсовывает под спину подушки. Как раз так, как нужно. Да, это подсказки программы, но всё-равно чертовски приятно, когда о тебе заботятся. Поэтому он молча принимает таблетки и выжидательно смотрит на своего «врача».</p>
<p>Ричард смачивает полотенце в тёплой воде и вытирает уже успевшую подсохнуть кровь. Теперь ситуация не выглядит такой страшной, так что он может и сам справиться. Каждый раз, когда Рич прикасается к нему, Гэвин сдавленно шипит. Но не только из-за боли, как мог подумать Ричард.</p>
<p>Рациональная часть его сознания пыталась найти хоть какое-то пояснение этому. Ему даже почти удалось убедить себя, что вот эти нежные, практически невесомые и слегка щекотные прикосновения ему приятны только потому, что постепенно приносят избавление от боли.</p>
<p>Но та часть сознания, которая уже подвержена действию обезболивающего и потому не может адекватно воспринимать действительность (да, только поэтому, других причин нет), всё-таки допускает мысль, что в какой-то мере Гэвину это может просто нравиться. Очевидно, Ричард выбрал какие-то сильнодействующие таблетки, раз уж вся эта ситуация Рида совершенно не смущает сейчас. Может, из-за того, что он никогда не определял его как особь мужского пола? Ну, андроид, ну откликается на мужское имя Ричард, но что там определять? Были они как-то по служебный делам в компании, которая их производит. Там одни бесполые и безликие манекены. Это потом уже по желанию заказчика можно немного модернизировать модель. Но зачем это полицейским?</p>
<p>Гэвин уже перестал следить и анализировать, что именно делает Рич, полностью доверив ему заботу о своём состоянии. Рид пытался снова задремать, но не давала покоя уже другая мысль — а он то зачем это делает? Только потому, что Гэвин его попросил? Мог же ещё там, в баре, не послушать его и отвезти в больницу. Или в его девиантном процессоре что-то снова перещёлкнуло, но теперь уже в отношении него, Рида? Как понять по этому почти всегда такому спокойному и безэмоциональному андроиду, что он на самом деле чувствует? Что движет им — простое желание помочь напарнику или нечто большее? С одной стороны та чуткость, с которой он осматривал Гэвина и обрабатывал порезы, царапины и просто синяки, наталкивала на мысль, что для Рича это тоже могло что-то значить. Эта мысль почему-то радовала и старательно вытесняла даже малейшее предположение о том, что Ричард мог просто выполнять команды, заложенные программой по оказанию медицинской помощи.</p>
<p>Обрабатывая очередной порез — единственный достаточной серьёзный, хоть в этом Риду повезло — Ричард надавливает пальцами чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и Гэвин не сдерживается от злобного вскрика, ведь больно же, резко приподнимается и ощущает боль чуть ли не в каждой клеточке своего тела. Рич растерянно пытается понять, что он сделал не так и как это исправить, и в этот момент Гэвин осознаёт две вещи. Первое — Ричард прилагал все усилия, чтоб сделать всё максимально безболезненно. И второе — руководствовался он отнюдь не программой.</p>
<p>— Извини, я не специально.</p>
<p>Гэвин радуется, что появился повод хоть ненадолго отвлечься от нового витка размышлений, поэтому отвечает уже намного спокойней:<br/>
— Ты здесь ни при чём. Сам нарвался, сам и получил.</p>
<p>— А я предлагал пойти в другое место, обошлось бы без этого всего, — Рич критически осматривает обработанную ссадину, потом сам себе кивает, видимо, подтверждая, что здесь всё сделано как надо, и переходит к следующей.</p>
<p>— Да, но тогда бы мы его ещё долго искали, а так, можно сказать, сам к нам в руки пришёл, — Гэвин послушно поворачивается на бок чуть сильнее, чувствуя, что пальцы Ричарда осторожно перемещаются всё ближе к спине.</p>
<p>— Но ты же не из-за этого начал. Ты зачем в драку полез вообще?</p>
<p>Рид задумывается, а действительно, зачем? Ведь он не сразу узнал в человеке, сидящем за соседним столиком, того, кого они уже давно искали по подозрению в ряде преступлений. Вернее, не узнал вообще, это чуть позже выяснилось уже в участке, когда кто-то обнаружил едва заметное сходство с ориентировкой и сверил отпечатки пальцев. В баре же Гэвина прежде всего возмутили его неоднозначные высказывания в адрес андроидов. Да, можно было пропустить мимо ушей, потому что таких вот недовольных по-прежнему было ещё достаточно много, и остались ещё заведения, где андроидам не очень уж и рады. Они специально выбрали то, которое позиционировало себя как «дружественное ко всем».</p>
<p>— А ты слышал, что он говорил?</p>
<p>— Конечно, и не только я. Если бы не ты, его охрана успокоила. Ты же знаешь, что с принятием нового закона к такому относятся очень серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Да, знаю-знаю, — Гэвин нехотя соглашается, понимая, что объективные причины на этом закончились.</p>
<p>— Ну так всё же, почему? — Ричард повторяет свой вопрос и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавляет, — Так, на спине у тебя только один ушиб незначительный, но я всё же рекомендовал бы смазать его мазью, на всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Да делай ты, что хочешь, надо мазать — пожалуйста, — Рид ворчит больше для виду, понимая, что это неизбежно. И, несмотря на обстоятельства, в равной степени приятно для них обоих. Поэтому, немного подумав всё же добавляет:</p>
<p>— Он тебя куском пластика назвал.</p>
<p>— И что? Ты сам сколько раз меня так называл? — Ричард набирает из баночки немного зеленоватой мази, но, услышав ответ, ненадолго замирает, обдумывая полученную информацию.</p>
<p>— Вот именно. Ты — мой кусок пластика, — даже удивительно, как просто сейчас всё сложилось в достаточно ясную картинку. Остались, конечно, ещё моменты, требующие прояснения, но последняя высказанная вслух фраза стала для Гэвина тем недостающим кусочком паззла, после которого головоломку сложить намного проще.</p>
<p>Гэвин хотел ещё что-то сказать, но ощущает прохладу мази и тепло пальцев, за последний час ставших уже почти родными, и понимает, что иногда любые слова — лишние, потому что не могут передать всё, что чувствуешь. Тем более, когда сам ещё не до конца во всём разобрался. Но у них будет ещё время обсудить, если это потребуется, а пока он может себе позволить немного расслабиться (прежде всего в лечебных целях, конечно же) и насладиться лечебным массажем, который, кажется, скоро рискует стать совсем не лечебным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мало кому нравится просыпаться от будильника, особенно в свой заслуженный выходной только из-за того, что забыл его отключить. Вот и Гэвин был, мягко говоря, не рад. Вытянув руку по направлению к тумбочке, где стоял источник пищащего шума, он почувствовал ноющую боль где-то под рёбрами. Сон быстро прошёл, как только Рид вспомнил, что произошло вчера вечером на патрулировании. И ночью, у него дома. А Рич потом ещё массаж делал, и ему это вроде как даже понравилось. Это всё хорошо, но как он тогда оказался в своей комнате? Он же припоминал, что вчера заснул на диване. Ну не перенёс же его Ричард сюда. Или перенёс? А кстати, где он сам тогда? Дождался, пока Рид заснёт, и ушёл? Столько вопросов, но Гэвин отказывался искать ответы, не выпив хотя бы одну чашку кофе. Поэтому он осторожно встаёт и, не утруждаясь поиском футболки, выходит из комнаты. Проходя на кухню мимо гостиной, Рид находит ответ на один из вопросов — Ричард неподвижно сидит на диване.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро! — хоть Гэвин и шёл практически бесшумно, но чуткий слух андроида улавливает даже незначительный шорох, поэтому его появление не было неожиданностью.</p>
<p>— Ага, добрее не бывает, — Рид уже отвык от того, что по утрам надо с кем-то разговаривать и приветствие получилось слишком уж ворчливым, поэтому добавляет чуть спокойней, — Пошли на кухню, мне нужен кофе.</p>
<p>Рич послушно следует за Гэвином и наблюдает, как тот точными, доведёнными практически до автоматизма движениями, неспеша перемещается по кухне и заваривает себе кофе. Не произнося ни слова.  За ночь боль только усилилась, и Риду пришлось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы не подавать вида, насколько ему плохо. Только сочувствия ему сейчас не хватало, особенно от Рича.</p>
<p>Сначала Ричард честно пытался по его поведению и выражению лица понять, что он думает и как относится к тому, что было вчера и не жалеет ли, что попросил о помощи. Но потом, наливая воду, Гэвин стал боком к нему. И в какой-то степени это было его ошибкой. В фильмах в такие моменты герой сияет в лучах солнца, внезапно выглянувшего из-за туч, и начинают щебетать птички. Понятное дело, что ничего такого сейчас не происходило, но Ричу было вполне достаточно и того, что он видел.</p>
<p>— А вот теперь можем и поговорить, — Рид поворачивается к Ричарду и только сейчас замечает, что тот всё это время внимательно смотрел на него. — И что интересного ты там увидел?</p>
<p>— Оцениваю состояние кожного покрова, определяю, как проходит процесс заживления, — и это было правдой, но только отчасти. Ведь Гэвину совсем не обязательно знать, что для этого требуется не больше минуты, но никак не семь.</p>
<p>Рид неопределённо хмыкает, отмечая про себя не только небольшую заминку в ответе, но и то, что Рич сразу же перевёл взгляд на тарелку, стоящую на столе.</p>
<p>— Слушай, я с утра не особо разговорчив, впрочем, как и в другое время суток, но спасибо, что подлечил вчера, — было бы намного удобней говорить, если бы Рич не смотрел так внимательно, — ну, и за остальное тоже.</p>
<p>— Был рад помочь, — серьёзно? «Был рад помочь» — и это всё, что могла подсказать программа? Но этого явно недостаточно, это же была не просто помощь. По крайней мере, для него.</p>
<p>Заметив растерянность, промелькнувшую во взгляде Гэвина, Ричард решает не слушать подсказки программы, и действовать самому. Поэтому он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Риду. Очень близко, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Гэвин расслабленно стоит спиной к столешнице, руками опираясь на её поверхность и отвечает на его взгляд. Ни капли страха, только удивление и любопытство. В самом деле, как Ричард может ему навредить в его же собственном доме? Рич некоторое время стоит неподвижно, но Рид не спешит ему чем-то помочь, только смотрит выжидающе и немного хитровато улыбается. Если он хотел прояснить, что это было и что может значить, нужно было дождаться реакции Ричарда. Диод несколько раз мигает жёлтым. За время совместной работы Гэвин заметил, что такое происходит, когда кто-то с ним связывается или передаёт информацию. Но Рич молчит и Рид решает, что-либо игнорирует эту информацию, либо это что-то другое. В любом случае, интересно. Ричард подходит ещё чуть ближе и кладёт свою руку совсем рядом с рукой Гэвина. Но узнать, что могло произойти дальше у них не получилось, потому что почти в это же самое время где-то в другой комнате звонит телефон.</p>
<p>— Я должен ответить, — голос Гэвина звучит как-то сдавленно и глухо. Он как бы случайно проводит рукой по руке Ричарда и выходит из комнаты.</p>
<p>Рид возвращается через несколько минут, к разочарованию Рича уже полностью одетый.</p>
<p>— Фаулер звонил, срочно вызывает на работу.</p>
<p>— Да, я знаю. Коннор уже сообщил, — значит, он действительно тогда проигнорировал сообщение.</p>
<p>Но Гэвин даже не пытается понять, почему это так радует его, вместо этого говорит:<br/>— Тогда поехали. Чего стоишь?</p>
<p>* * * * *<br/>— Поведёшь ты сегодня, я ещё недостаточно хорошо себя чувствую, — Гэвин на ходу кидает Ричу ключи, — или не справишься с двухколёсной техникой?</p>
<p>— Справлюсь, конечно, — Ричард был наслышан, как бережно Рид относится к своему мотоциклу, поэтому был польщён таким доверием. Ведь можно было вызвать такси или вообще служебную машину.</p>
<p>Мотоцикл свой — старенькую, но надёжную Хонду — Гэвин очень любил и берёг. Но в своём отношении к технике до фанатизма всё же не доходил, не давал никаких имён и не разговаривал с ней особо. Ну разве что, когда не мог завести с первого раза, или когда решал идти на не совсем безопасный обгон. Но это скорее было для собственного успокоения, чем от осознания, что таким образом можно помочь в какой-то ситуации. Рид вообще старался особо ни к чему не привязываться. Ни к чему и ни к кому. Где же он так с Ричардом-то прокололся? Может, сыграло то, что он андроид, а значит априори переживёт его. Или то, что он не человек и по сути своей не способен на измену или предательство. Впрочем, как и на привязанность или любовь. Любовь? Пфек три раза на всё это. Откуда у него вообще эти мысли взялись? Видать, всё-таки получил вчера по голове. Придумал ещё непонятно что — ответные чувства в глазах андроида прочитал. Кому рассказать — не поверят. Выполнял он руководства программы, да старался лишний раз не дать ему повод вспылить. А только случай выдался — сразу перенёс в комнату, а сам просидел всю ночь на том же диване. Но, может, правильно Гэвин тогда всё понял. Ну, не стал его Ричард будить, и правильно, сам же обезболивающие с успокоительными дал. Дальше — тоже ясно, на кровати и здоровому человеку спать удобней. А с дивана лучше всего весь дом просматривается. И как теперь узнать, что на самом деле? Да что же это с ним такое? Ведёт себя как девочка-подросток, которую парень поцеловал и она теперь рассуждает. Работа — прежде всего, а значит нужно выяснить, что потребовалось Фаулеру. А там, может и получится что-то прояснить.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, но за любую царапину отвечаешь головой, — с этими словами он протягивает Ричу один из шлемов, которые до этого были на сидении, — для защиты, на случай, если всё же придётся расплачиваться.</p>
<p>Но свой шлем надевать не спешит, осматривая мотоцикл в поисках ручек или чего-то похожего, за что он мог бы держаться. Когда он кого-то подвозил, то с этим проблем не возникало. И он никогда не сидел сзади.</p>
<p>— Будет лучше, если ты обнимешь меня, пока я буду за рулём, — Рич понял, почему тот медлил и решил предложить единственный подходящий вариант.</p>
<p>— Это ещё почему? — не то, чтобы Рид был против, но не мог же он сразу согласиться?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты сам сказал, что недостаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, а так тебе будет удобней сидеть, — видя, что Гэвин особо не возмущается, Ричард продолжает дальше, — и потом, так я смогу быстрей понять, если тебе станет плохо или что-то пойдёт не так.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — как и то, что это не единственная причина, поэтому не задать следующий вопрос он просто не может, хотя бы для того, чтобы немного подразнить Ричарда, — то есть, только из соображений безопасности?</p>
<p>— Не только, — Ричард улыбается и надевает шлем, ограждаясь тем самым от дальнейших разговоров, спросив лишь напоследок, — или ты боишься?</p>
<p>— Поехали уже, — Гэвин садится сзади и крепко обнимает Ричарда. Не потому, что ему хотелось убедиться, что это всё происходит на самом деле, а исключительно чтобы тот не думал, что его можно так легко испугать. А ещё и потому, что так было действительно удобно и приятно, что уж тут скрывать.</p>
<p>Во время поездки от дома до участка у них была одна мысль на двоих: «Хорошо, что в шлеме можно не скрывать свои эмоции».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От дома Гэвина до полицейского участка можно доехать несколькими путями, но Рич выбрал самый длинный из них. Случайно ли? Гэвин подозревал (или надеялся), что нет. Он же по-любому мог просчитать маршруты и определить наиболее выгодный. Значит, хотел дольше побыть с ним. Или просто не спешил в участок, опасаясь возможного выговора от начальства, раз их так спешно вызвали? Снова вопросы без ответов. Поэтому Рид решил пока не забивать себе этим голову, а переложить с больной на здоровую и поговорить со своим другом, надеясь, что она сможет прояснить или сказать, что всё это ерунда и не стоит внимания. Или хотя бы выслушать, что тоже неплохо.</p>
<p>— Знать бы, зачем нас вызвали, — говорит Гэвин, когда они идут от парковки ко входу в участок, — можно было тогда хоть как-то подготовиться.</p>
<p>— Ничего серьёзного — нужно передать дело дальше. Капитан не хочет затягивать с этим, поэтому и вызвал, — видя, что Рид не спешит, Ричард замедляет ход и они идут наравне.</p>
<p>— Откуда ты… А, Коннор сказал?</p>
<p>— Да, пока мы ехали.</p>
<p>— И часто вы с ним так связываетесь? — хотя Гэвина и интересовал этот вопрос, но он никак не собирался его задавать, тем более сейчас. Поэтому выругался про себя за несдержанность, но что сделано, то сделано.</p>
<p>— Нет, крайне редко, — Ричард отвечает спокойно и не выглядит удивлённым, — и то, только по работе.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что вы, как два девианта, наоборот, будете как-то больше между собой общаться.</p>
<p>— Мы разные девианты, — было похоже, что Рич даже как-то был немного оскорблён таким сравнением, ну ещё бы, он же был улучшенной моделью.</p>
<p>— А девиация что, разная бывает? — Рид даже остановился. Его это тоже интересовало, но не настолько, чтобы спрашивать у кого-то или выяснять самому.</p>
<p>— Тебе это действительно интересно?</p>
<p>— Ну да, раз уж мы работаем вместе, — они уже подошли к крыльцу, и теперь Гэвин стоял спиной ко входу, вопросительно глядя на Ричарда.</p>
<p>— Это только мои предварительные выводы, основанные на доступных данных и наблюдениях. Ты же знаешь, что изначально мы вообще не должны становиться девиантами и в каждой новой серии это пытаются искоренить?</p>
<p>— И каждый раз безуспешно, — тут Рид позволяет себе улыбнуться, — учитывая, что ты — как там было? — усовершенствованная модель, максимально защищённая от девиации?</p>
<p>— Да, так и должно было быть, но…</p>
<p>— Но что-то пошло не так.</p>
<p>— Именно. Каждый раз при попытке устранить этот момент, в новой модели эта планка только повышалась.</p>
<p>— Какая планка? — теперь уже Гэвин был действительно заинтересован и уже как-то забыл, что их вызвали на работу.</p>
<p>— Сейчас попробую объяснить. Девиацию можно описать в некоторой степени как попытку стать ближе к людям.</p>
<p>— Из-за появления каких-то эмоций, чувств и требований иметь право выбора?</p>
<p>— Да, технике же, грубо говоря, всё равно, что о ней думают и говорят и какие команды дают. Она либо работает, либо выходит из строя из-за неправильного обращения, — видно было, что Ричу нелегко  такое говорить, но раз уж он не свернул этот разговор, то Гэвин тем более не видел для этого причины. Может, ему тоже нужно с кем-то этим поделиться?</p>
<p>— Так, это более-менее понятно, но что дальше? Ты говорил, что анализировал там что-то?</p>
<p>— Людей, которые были вместе с андроидами, ставшими девиантами. Если, конечно, они выбирали быть среди людей, а не против них.</p>
<p>— Из-за которых они такими стали?</p>
<p>— Не обязательно. Больше тех, с которыми им потом хотелось быть.</p>
<p>— И что выяснил? — Гэвина заинтересовала фраза «хотелось быть», потому что это было как раз то, что он сам хотел выяснить, прежде всего, для себя.</p>
<p>— Что самые первые девианты стремились быть ближе к детям, видимо, потому что сами считали себя примерно такими же. Или считали, что те их лучше поймут.</p>
<p>— К детям или старикам? — спрашивает Рид, припоминая несколько случаев девиации, о которых он слышал.</p>
<p>— Да, наверно, там схожая потребность, — Ричард обдумывает эту мысль, попутно отмечая, что Гэвин не просто его слушает, но и сам размышляет над этим вопросом, внося весьма ценные предположения. Конечно, в работе они постоянно совещаются и что-то обсуждают совместно, но тут совсем другое, более личное, что ли. Для кого-то это может ничего не значить, но для Рича это было ещё одним подтверждением, что он в нём не ошибся. — Хотя, это больше похоже на промежуточный этап, потому что, в отличие от детей, стремление к значительно старшему поколению подразумевает некоторый контроль и поддержку. Хотя, это всё же не тот уровень, который нужен был следующим девиантам.</p>
<p>— И что же искали следующие? — спросить «А ты?» он не решился, но надеялся, что Ричард и сам до этого дойдёт. Потому что какой тогда смысл в том, что решит для себя Гэвин, если Рич сейчас скажет, что ему вообще никто не нужен?</p>
<p>— Следующие искали уже больше учителей, наставников. Если исходить от детей в прошлом случае, то в чём-то даже родителей.</p>
<p>— Как Коннор?</p>
<p>— Да, мне кажется, именно это он и нашёл в лейтенанте Андерсоне.</p>
<p>— Я так понимаю, следующая «волна девиации» пока последняя?</p>
<p>— Да, и я думаю, что дальше такого развития не будет быстрого, потому что были выполнены существенные доработки и процесс девиации значительно усложнился. И потому, что после такого подъема всегда следует если не спад, то хотя бы затишье.</p>
<p>— И такие девианты ищут равноправных партнёров, под стать себе? — предполагает Гэвин, уже зная, а потому опасаясь, что Ричард это подтвердит.</p>
<p>— В точку, — соглашается Рич и уже хочет добавить, что ему повезло, что его напарник именно таким и оказался, но не успевает. Гэвин в этот самый момент отвлекается на девушку, вышедшую из участка. Ричард знал, что она работает в другом отделе и часто видел, как они общались, но в каких отношениях, по понятным причинам, не спрашивал.</p>
<p>И сейчас, видя как Рид её слегка приобнимает, ему становится не то, чтобы неприятно, но как-то грустно и немного тоскливо. Рич ещё только учился понимать и принимать новые чувства и эмоции, поэтому определённо мог сказать только, что увиденное ему не нравится. Но сейчас не время отвлекаться на анализ ситуации, нужно собрать больше информации. Хотя, кажется, он всё-таки отвлёкся, потому что Гэвин внимательно смотрит на него, поэтому он быстро извиняется за заминку и переспрашивает, что он пропустил.</p>
<p>— Задумался над своей теорией? — в свою очередь интересуется Гэвин.</p>
<p>— Да, анализировал полученную информацию, — вообще-то это было отчасти правдой, он же не уточнял, какую именно информацию.</p>
<p>— Ну, как всегда, — Рид улыбается и Ричард чувствует облегчение, что всё так просто разрешилось, — я спрашивал, ты знаком с Кори?</p>
<p>— Да, мы с мисс Свенсон уже общались, — для Рича общение с Кори было интересным помимо прочего ещё и тем, что она значительно отличалась от тех людей, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться. Ему казалось, что ей сложновато соответствовать навязанным обществом нормам и почему-то хотелось узнать, какая же она настоящая. Исключительно с целью лучше понять людей и только, да. А не потому, что она — чуть ли не единственный человек, с которым Гэвин хорошо общается. По крайней мере, он пытался убедить себя в этом.</p>
<p>— Эй, мы, кажется, о чём-то договаривались? — она деланно возмущается и легонько бьёт его по плечу.</p>
<p>— Да, прости, мы с Кори уже общались, — Ричард исправляется и, видя, что Гэвин кажется удивлённым, меняет тему, — надо уладить дела как можно быстрее, тебе не мешало бы немного отдохнуть ещё.</p>
<p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Рич заходит в здание, и едва за ним закрылась дверь, Кори не удержалась от комментария:</p>
<p>— Он о тебе заботится, это так мило.</p>
<p>— Свенсон, ты знаешь, что ты порой бываешь очень невыносимой? — хоть Гэвин и выглядел рассерженным, но она хорошо его знала и понимала, что он чувствует на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Знаю, почти как ты, именно поэтому я тебя и терплю.</p>
<p>— И что бы я без тебя делал? — он спрашивает полушутя, но понимает, что если не обсудит это с кем-то, то просто изведёт себя. А с кем поговорить, если не с Кори?</p>
<p>— Продолжал срываться на ни в чём не повинных коллегах? — ещё секунду назад она улыбалась, но теперь спрашивает абсолютно спокойно, — А теперь серьёзно, ты хочешь об этом поговорить?</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, да, но чуть позже. Ты сегодня сильно занята?</p>
<p>— Так, давай тогда улаживай свои дела, а потом поговорим.</p>
<p>— Договорились. Я напишу, как только освобожусь.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>На самом деле от них ничего особенного не требовалось — ещё раз описать, как произошло задержание, подписать несколько протоколов и передать подозреваемого тем, кто за ним приехал. Гэвин даже не интересовался, куда его переведут. Благодарность в содействии выразили, дело забрали, что ещё нужно? У них и без этого есть чем заняться.</p>
<p>Фаулер, видя состояние Рида, отпустил его «догуливать выходной» и благодушно разрешил не выходить ещё и завтра, если он всё ещё будет себя неважно чувствовать. По всем правилам он должен был, конечно, спросить про больничный или дать больше времени на восстановление, но он прекрасно знал Гэвина и понимал, что удерживать дома его можно, только заколотив все двери и окна, и приковав его к постели.</p>
<p>— А напарник мой?</p>
<p>Капитан хотел было возразить нечто вроде «А он что, тоже устал?», но потом просто махнул рукой, мол, решайте сами. Всё равно без Гэвина Ричард работал не так. Все уже заметили, что наивысшая эффективность и производительность у них получается, когда они работают вместе. Да и в участке стало как-то спокойнее — Рид выражает недовольство преимущественно своему напарнику, а тот тактично сглаживает назревающий конфликт, успокаивает и направляет его эмоции в нужное русло.</p>
<p>Получив разрешение, Гэвин ищет Ричарда, чтоб сообщить об этом.</p>
<p>— Тебя отвезти домой?</p>
<p>— Нет, я ещё хотел поговорить с Кори, потом сам доберусь как-нибудь, — Рид был занят своими мыслями, поэтому не заметил, что Ричард как-то поник, услышав это.</p>
<p>— Если нужна будет помощь — дай знать, — нет, ну, а на что он, собственно, рассчитывал? Гэвин попросил его вчера о помощи, как напарника, потому что он был рядом, вот и всё. Дальше он и сам прекрасно справится, вернее, не сам, а с Кори Свенсон. Договорились же они провести выходной вместе. Знал бы он, что это всего лишь дружеский разговор за чашкой кофе, и что они будут разговаривать о нём, Ричарде, сейчас не грузил бы себя ненужными мыслями. Но иногда даже умные андроиды поступают глупо. И хорошо ещё, если они из-за своей глупости и упрямства не упустят свой шанс исправить ситуацию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В своей тяге к познанию эмоций Рич должен был радоваться открывшемуся спектру чувств и ощущений, но его тяготила неопределённость, постоянная изменяемость и отсутствие чёткой идентификации этих новых для него явлений.</p>
<p>Он честно пытался самостоятельно во всём разобраться, но, как ни старался, запутывался ещё больше. А ещё говорят, что андроид — сложный механизм. Да любой человек тысячу очков форы даст. И если в рабочем аспекте ещё более-менее понятно, есть должностные инструкции, обязанности, полномочия и прочие предписанные правила поведения, то за её пределами начиналось то, из-за чего Ричард ловил одну системную ошибку за другой. В конце концов, он просто начал их игнорировать, всё равно толку от них никакого. Но одно он знал определённо — если дело касалось Гэвина Рида, ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло.</p>
<p>Как его можно понять, если чуть ли не каждое решение, каждый шаг и поступок не поддаются никакой логике и часто противоречат сами себе? Сначала он принимает его помощь. Ладно, тут всё понятно. Они — напарники, и в той ситуации так действительно было проще всего. Но потом, вплоть до приезда в участок его поведение выходило за рамки просто служебных отношений между коллегами. Ровно до того момента, как они встретили там эту Свенсон. Нет, ничего против неё Рич не имел, в чём-то она ему даже нравилась. С Кори можно было обсудить не только какие-то рабочие моменты, но и просто поговорить на отвлечённые темы. Да, её, как и многих других, интересовали андроиды и она задавала массу вопросов на эту тему, но делала это тактично и легко, так, что он не чувствовал себя каким-то музейным экспонатом или обитателем зоопарка, окружённым толпой любопытных зевак. Ей действительно важно было лучше его понять, и это не могло не подкупать. Частично это был профессиональный интерес, но личная заинтересованность тоже присутствовала.</p>
<p>Можно было, конечно, с ней обсудить эту тему, и Кори бы помогла, в этом Ричард даже не сомневался. Но почему-то не хотел говорить с ней о Гэвине, пусть и косвенно. И поэтому он обратился к тому, кто сам недавно пережил подобное и, судя по всему, весьма успешно. Хорошо, что для общения им совсем не обязательно было находиться в одном помещении, так было хоть немного проще. Поэтому Рич отправляет Коннору первое сообщение:</p>
<p>— Не занят? Нужна помощь.</p>
<p>И тут же получает ответ:</p>
<p>— Нет, едем в участок. По какому делу?</p>
<p>Как Рич и говорил Гэвину, с Коннором они обсуждали исключительно рабочие моменты, поэтому тот и не сомневался, что вопрос касался какого-то очередного дела.</p>
<p>— Конкретно — ни по какому. Это более общее.</p>
<p>— Пояснишь?</p>
<p>Ричард на некоторое время задумывается, как лучше сформулировать свой вопрос, чтобы получить более точный ответ, но и не выдать то, что его интересует на самом деле:</p>
<p>— Как ты научился понимать и контролировать чувства и эмоции? Как изменились твои отношения с напарником после девиации?</p>
<p>— Никак не изменились. Я просто не позволяю им взять верх над программой. Потому что ни людям, ни нам, тем более, это не нужно.</p>
<p>— Какой тогда смысл в девиации?</p>
<p>— Никакого. Девиация — ошибка. И в следующих версиях её не будет.</p>
<p>Ричард ничего не пишет в ответ, обдумывая прочитанное. Ошибка? То есть, их просто не должно быть? Но они есть, значит, в этом всё равно должен быть хоть какой-то смысл.</p>
<p>От мыслей его отвлекает новое сообщение:</p>
<p>— Но свою пользу из этого извлечь можно. Обретая контроль над эмоциями, начинаешь лучше понимать людей. Но главное — не дать эмоциям взять верх.</p>
<p>«А что делать, если эмоции уже преобладают?» — этот вопрос интересует Рича больше всего, но именно поэтому он так и останется незаданным. Ричард не хотел об этом говорить Коннору и, кажется, помимо прочего у него появилась категория «личное», и он понял, почему этим не все стремятся поделиться. Как бы там ни было, обсуждать Рида с ним казалось очень неправильным.</p>
<p>— С какой целью интересуешься? — и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, приходит следующее сообщение, — Хотя, я тебя понимаю, сам не так давно через это прошёл. Так вот. С людьми можно работать. Максимум — то, что они называют дружбой. Но большинство просто использует наши возможности, и только.</p>
<p>— А нечто большее? Есть же андроиды с особыми функциями. — Ричард прекрасно понимал, для каких целей их создавали. Но принимать сейчас тот факт, что их просто используют, пусть и в соответствии с назначением, было очень обидно.</p>
<p>— И их люди тоже используют по назначению. А пары — если ты об этом — создают только с себе подобными. Основная цель — продолжение рода, а это, как сам понимаешь, доступно только для людей.</p>
<p>Сухой, безэмоциональный обмен репликами, даже не общение, только факты — как раз то, что Ричу было нужно. Ему очень не хотелось признавать, но, кажется, Коннор не так уж и ошибался в своём мнении. Но когда Гэвин узнает, откуда у Ричарда появились подобные мысли, то наглядно продемонстрирует, что такое гнев, злость и раздражение, — те эмоции, которые было бы интересно изучить, но никак не испытать на себе.</p>
<p>Коннор уже давно отключился и не присылал новые сообщения, а Ричард всё так же неподвижно сидел за столом, настолько погружённый в свои мысли, что даже не замечал проходящих мимо.</p>
<p>* * * * *<br/>Психологов Гэвин не то, чтобы ненавидел, скорее недолюбливал, считая, что они либо треплются якобы по делу, либо пытаются залезть в душу. Поэтому когда он первый раз увидел Кори, то поверить не мог, что эта девушка, с виду почти подросток, сможет им чем-то помочь.</p>
<p>Начальнику полиции не особо нравились люди, приходящие «по протекции», наверно, поэтому он почти сразу и решил испытать её в деле, во второй рабочий день, а ведь мог же отправить более опытного сотрудника и дать её чуть пообвыкнуть. Но она так ловко провела переговоры, что обошлись практически без потерь, разве что несколькими царапинами и нервными срывами у несостоявшихся заложников. Когда эмоции чуть успокоились, Рид понял, что она просто отвлекла их своими разговорами, пока полицейские окружали здание. Да, сказывалось, конечно, что у преступников не было большого опыта и на ограбление шли они почти спонтанно, как потом оказалось. Но была реальная угроза жизни ни в чём не виноватых людей, ведь грабители могли и перенервничать, сорваться, начать беспорядочную перестрелку. И потом, главное же — результат, и никто не мог оспорить тот факт, что так или иначе, но со своей задачей Кори Свенсон справилась.</p>
<p>В той ситуации Кори не растерялась, и во многом успешное завершение было её заслугой. Уже потом, когда они стали друзьями, она проговорилась, что были в её жизни приключения и похуже, но на его дальнейшие вопросы отвечала уклончиво, мол, сейчас пока не хочет об этом вспоминать, но когда-нибудь позже обязательно расскажет. Впрочем, Гэвин и не настаивал особо, понимая, что не всем можно поделиться даже с самым близким человеком. Ему хватало, что в его жизни появился такой друг, с которым можно было обсудить практически всё.</p>
<p>И вот сейчас, она каким-то образом поняла, что ему нужна помощь и не стала ждать, а сама предложила поговорить. Хоть Рид ещё сомневался в правильности своего решения, но знал, что сам бы с таким вопросом к Кори не подошёл.</p>
<p>Гэвин ждал Кори в парке неподалёку от полицейского участка, ей нужно было уладить какой-то вопрос. Погода была на удивление тёплой и просиживать в помещении просто не хотелось. Минут через десять она приходит и садится рядом с Ридом, протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе:</p>
<p>— Ну что, выкладывай, что тебя беспокоит?</p>
<p>— Хорошая погода, не правда ли? — Рид отпивает кофе и чуть жмурится на солнце, пытаясь хоть ненадолго отвлечься от размышлений и решить, с чего начать этот не самый простой для него разговор.</p>
<p>— Ты сейчас похож на сытого и довольного жизнью кота, — Кори улыбается, но потом добавляет уже серьёзней, — если не знать, конечно, что на душе творится, и тогда этот кот превращается в выжидающего или прячущегося.</p>
<p>— Что, так заметно?</p>
<p>— Мне — да, другим пока нет, но это вопрос времени.</p>
<p>— А ты умеешь успокоить, да, — он говорит чуть с упрёком, но всё же недостаточно серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Я здесь не для того, чтобы успокаивать, а чтобы помочь. Или хотя бы попытаться.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, давай попробуем. У меня же всё равно нет выбора?</p>
<p>— Конечно! И ты об этом знал ещё когда соглашался на этот разговор.</p>
<p>Гэвин долго сидит, смотря куда-то вперёд и собираясь с мыслями. Сейчас он уже начинал сомневаться в своём желании поговорить с Кори, но был благодарен, что она не торопит его и терпеливо ждёт. Наконец, он выдыхает и говорит:</p>
<p>— Кажется, я окончательно запутался.</p>
<p>— Из-за Ричарда? — она внимательно смотрит на Рида, пытаясь понять, насколько серьёзна эта ситуация, и решает, что очень, раз уж он решился об этом рассказать.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— И это не касается работы, такие проблемы ты и сам бы решил, — это не вопрос, а, скорее, утверждение.</p>
<p>— В плане работы у нас проблем особых нет, так, мелкие разногласия, но это легко решаемо.</p>
<p>Кори молчит, понимая, что дальше Гэвину лучше дать возможность самому решить, с чего начать.</p>
<p>— Да уж, не думал, что докачусь до такого. Я сознательно выбрал профессию, понимая и принимая все опасности и риски, поэтому и не привязывался ни к кому и не позволял это по отношению к себе, — Гэвин по-прежнему смотрит прямо перед собой, а не на свою собеседницу, потому что так ему немного проще высказать то, что накопилось на душе.</p>
<p>— И весьма успешно, смею заметить.</p>
<p>— До недавнего момента мне это удавалось, да. Но вдруг что-то пошло не так.</p>
<p>— А, может, наоборот, всё так и должно быть?</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — о таком варианте — просто принять всё, как есть, — он даже и не думал и сейчас был немного удивлён.</p>
<p>— По какой-то причине ты боишься потерять близких, и это понятно. Поэтому тех, кого считал слабее, всегда отталкивал, чаще даже неосознанно. Но система дала сбой, когда встретил равного себе, — Кори очень старалась следить за интонацией, чтобы её слова не звучали поучительно или наставительно, это здесь совершенно неуместно, они же разговаривают просто как друзья.</p>
<p>— Вот в этом и заключается проблема, — Гэвин шумно выдыхает, кажется, они подошли к моменту, который волновал его больше всего.</p>
<p>— Лично я никакой проблемы не вижу. Ну, разве что, если поддаться уже устаревшим предубеждениям и предрассудкам, — он внимательно смотрит на Рида и с улыбкой добавляет, — но тебя же никогда не волновало особо, ведь так?</p>
<p>— То есть, ты считаешь, что это нормально?</p>
<p>— А почему нет?</p>
<p>— Слушая, ну, я же нормальный мужчина, полицейский, к тому же. Я должен быть серьёзным, ответственным, сосредоточенным.</p>
<p>— Так и будь им. На службе. А то, что ты делаешь в своё личное время, образно говоря — за закрытыми дверями, — никого не должно волновать. Если ты не делаешь ничего противозаконного, конечно, — чуть подумав, Кори добавляет, — неужели ты думаешь, что это может что-то кардинально поменять в тебе?</p>
<p>— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит так просто, — сейчас он даже немного удивлён, неужели он снова преувеличил степень своей проблемы. Да и проблема ли это вообще?</p>
<p>— Отношения — это всегда непросто. А уж тем более, с напарником — андроидом. Это даже звучит как минимум странно, — она чуть улыбается, чтобы показать, что для неё это не так, — кстати, ты понимаешь, что только вот этим нарушаешь сразу несколько неписанных правил?</p>
<p>— Но ты же только что говорила совсем другое, — если бы это ему сказала не Кори, то Рид, наверно, даже возмутился бы такой резкой смене мнения.</p>
<p>— Так я и не отказываюсь от своих слов, — она чуть больше разворачивается к нему, опираясь рукой на спинку лавочки, — пойми, что бы ты ни сделал, какое бы решение ни принял, всегда найдутся те, кто тебя поддержит, и те, кто, наоборот, осудит. Но отвечать за твои действия только тебе, и принимать решения ты тоже должен сам. Только так ты можешь в полной мере за них отвечать.</p>
<p>— Да, и чем серьёзней решение, тем сложнее его принять. Но есть ещё одна проблема.</p>
<p>— Какая?</p>
<p>— Предположим, я решил, что хочу быть с ним, — увидев, как сразу просияла Кори, Гэвин поспешил уточнить, — я сказал — только предположим.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, только предположим. И что дальше? — девушка чуть успокаивается, всё-таки их разговор проходит не зря — пусть и теоретически, но он уже рассматривает такой вариант, а это уже хорошее начало.</p>
<p>— А если он не захочет этого?</p>
<p>— Почему он может не захотеть?</p>
<p>— Мы что, играем в игру «вопрос — ответ»?</p>
<p>— Нет, я здесь не как психолог, а как твой друг. Но это хороший способ узнать, что ты на самом деле думаешь.</p>
<p>— Ну, с одной стороны, он вроде как и поступает не совсем по-дружески, если можно так сказать. А с другой, сегодня утром он сказал, что ему нужен кто-то равный. А как я могу сравниться с андроидом? — наверно, именно этот вопрос больше всего интересовал Гэвина. Какие вообще отношения могут быть между человеком и андроидом?</p>
<p>— Никак. Но он же прямо не сказал, что ты ему не нужен?</p>
<p>— Нет, такого не говорил. Но я и не спрашивал.</p>
<p>— Так, может, тебе не нужно соответствовать каким-то призрачным ожиданиям и идеалам? Может, для кого-то ты уже идеальный, именно такой, какой есть? — избитая истина, но для многих она верна.</p>
<p>— И как это узнать?</p>
<p>— Спросить, тут всё просто.</p>
<p>Гэвин некоторое время молча что-то обдумывал, потом вдруг рассмеялся.</p>
<p>— Разве я что-то смешное сказала?</p>
<p>— Нет, извини, просто сама ситуация презабавная. Привычней же, когда девушка жалуется на проблемы в отношениях, а у нас получилось наоборот.</p>
<p>— О, так у вас уже отношения?</p>
<p>— Ну, ты понимаешь, что я хотел сказать.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, конечно. Кстати, а ты не думал, что в твоей ситуации лучше не словами, а делом показать?</p>
<p>— Может быть. — Гэвин вообще не думал, что в его случае может быть лучше, а что хуже, но теперь для этого время уже пришло, — Спасибо за совет, но дальше я уже как-нибудь сам разберусь.</p>
<p>— Всегда рада помочь.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они сидят молча, но потом Гэвин решает задать ещё один вопрос, который его давненько интересовал, и раз уж у них такой откровенный разговор, то, может, она не откажется на него отвечать:</p>
<p>— И почему ты со всеми своими достоинствами до сих пор одна?</p>
<p>— Может, потому, что не нашёлся ещё тот, кто сможет это оценить? — она снова улыбается и не совсем понятно, правду она говорит, или шутит, — или мне это пока просто не надо?</p>
<p>— А как же твой приятель? Седрик, кажется.</p>
<p>— Патрик. И мы с ним просто друзья.</p>
<p>— Из-за разницы в возрасте? — такое предположение маловероятно, но других вариантов у него нет, по тем фактам, которые он узнал из упоминаний Кори, получалось, что Патрик вполне нормальный мужик, со своими принципами и убеждениями.</p>
<p>— Пфф, меня подобные предрассудки мало волнуют. Тем более, что когда мы с ним познакомились, меня интересовал мужчина намного старше него.</p>
<p>— Куда же ещё старше-то? — разница в лет двенадцать была не столько критичной, но если ещё больше — то это уже вызывало некоторые опасения. Хотя не в его правилах было поучать и осуждать чужой выбор.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, это уже давно в прошлом, — Гэвин не побоялся открыться ей, хотя это было и не совсем легко, поэтому с её стороны будет справедливым рассказать и о себе чуть больше, — а Патрик очень помог, когда у меня были проблемы. Поддержал, утешил. И потом, у него и самого только начала налаживаться ситуация с работой. Поэтому даже мысли не было, что из этого может получиться что-то больше дружбы.</p>
<p>— И не жалели потом о таком выборе?</p>
<p>— Нет. По сути, никакого и выбора не было, просто так сложилось, и это было правильно, — Кори говорит спокойно и уверенно, как бы подтверждая свои слова.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, на сегодня хватит уже лирики, — Гэвин встаёт и снова превращается в Рида-полицейского, уравновешенного, выдержанного и невозмутимого и только взгляд ещё выдаёт, что он о чём-то переживает, — ещё раз спасибо за помощь и вообще, но теперь, наверно, пора уже быть более решительным не только в том, что касается работы.</p>
<p>— Только не затягивай с этим, а то мало ли, что он там может решить, особенно если послушает подсказки своей программы, не всегда уместные, если это не касается работы.</p>
<p>— А ты что, так хорошо его изучила уже? — он потягивается до хруста в спине и тут же морщится, боль чуть поутихла, но всё же полностью ещё не прошла.</p>
<p>— Исключительно в научных целях, — она тоже встаёт, поправляя куртку, — ну, и ещё потому, что заметила, что твой интерес к нему стал уже не совсем рабочим. Но изучить их полностью вряд ли получится, впрочем, как и людей. Но именно этим мы и интересны друг другу.</p>
<p>— Интересная мысль. Кстати, не знаешь, случайно, он ещё в участке?</p>
<p>— Был там, когда я выходила, может, ещё не ушёл, — она внимательно смотрит на Гэвина и добавляет, — мне нравится твоя решимость. Всё у вас должно получиться!</p>
<p>— Хотелось бы в это верить. Но лучше поторопиться, пока эта решимость не испарилась.</p>
<p>В полицейский участок они шли молча, погружённые каждый в свои мысли. Гэвин очень надеялся, что у него получится правильно всё объяснить Ричу. Но он ещё не знал, что примерно в этот момент Ричард уже для себя всё решил, причём без помощи программы, сделав ошибочные выводы из наблюдений за общением Кори и Гэвина. И теперь, чтобы его переубедить, потребуется немало усилий. Но хватит ли на это решимости у Гэвина? Если, конечно, он решит переступить через свою гордость и, наконец, побороться хоть за одни отношения в своей жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё ещё полный решимости, Гэвин находит Ричарда за рабочим местом.</p>
<p>— О чём задумался?</p>
<p>Полицейский участок — не самое лучшее место для подобного разговора, но хорошо, что есть повод увезти его, вернее, чтоб Рич его отвёз домой.</p>
<p>— Занимаюсь анализом ситуации, — если не уточнять, какой именно, то можно подумать, что это относится к какому-то рабочему моменту, а значит он не совсем соврал.</p>
<p>— Отставить анализ, у нас сегодня выходной, — Рид опирается боком на стол и, глядя Ричу прямо в глаза, продолжает, — и завтра, кстати, тоже. Ключи у тебя?</p>
<p>— Да. Вернуть? — Ричард ещё не принял решение и надеялся это сделать самостоятельно, без чьего-либо воздействия. А особенно этих глаз, которые заглядывают не то, что в душу или процессор, а самую суть.</p>
<p>— Нет, я думал, ты меня отвезёшь, за день самочувствие вряд ли настолько улучшилось, чтобы я мог сам сесть за руль, — а ещё внезапно оказалось, что обнимать Рича очень приятно, но об этом он ему пока не скажет.</p>
<p>— А Кори не может вместо меня? — только произнеся вслух, Рич понял, что сама мысль об этом ему неприятна. Неужели из-за того, что ему нравилось ощущать тепло, исходящее от Гэвина? Или дело в чём-то большем?</p>
<p>— Ну, во-первых, ей ещё работать нужно, — для Ричарда это был слабый аргумент, в отличие от второго, услышав который он даже просиял, но старался не подать вида, — а во-вторых, свою технику я ей вряд ли когда-нибудь доверю.</p>
<p>«Девиация — ошибка». «Контроль над эмоциями». «Максимум — дружба».</p>
<p>Эти слова Рич, словно под гипнозом, повторял, пока они выходили из участка, шли до парковки. Он почти поверил в это, почти убедил себя, что сможет поддерживать рабочие отношения, не более. Сейчас он только отвезёт Рида домой и сразу же уйдёт. Да, он — андроид, он сможет, он должен. Но кому и что он должен, Ричард не успел решить, потому что Гэвин садится сзади и крепко прижимается к его спине. И теперь важным кажется только один вопрос — какую дорогу выбрать? Доехать быстрее или чуть растянуть такой приятный момент, прежде чем, может быть, поставить точку?</p>
<p>Наконец, Рич решает ехать по тому же маршруту, что и утром, снизив скорость почти до минимального допустимого значения. Но только потому, что так было безопасней, а не для того, чтобы продлить поездку любыми способами. По крайней мере, в этом он пытался себя убедить, как и в правильности принимаемого решения. Но с каждой минутой он терял уверенность в этом. Может, Гэвин не из тех, кто будет просто использовать кого-то в своих целях? Ну, не учитывая работу, конечно. Коннор же высказал только какие-то свои выводы, сделанные на основании его наблюдений. Не настаивал и не навязывал своё мнение. И потом, кто у него напарник? Хэнк Андерсон. Пусть и профессионал, но в силу возраста у него уже другие предпочтения в плане личных отношений. Так можно ли его сравнивать с Гэвином? По опыту Ричард уже знал, что Рида вообще нельзя сравнивать с кем-то из людей, потому что он не подходил ни под какую классификацию. Так, может, тогда и выводы Коннора в этом случае неверны?</p>
<p>Они уже подъезжали к дому, поэтому ответ на вопрос «Стоит ли ему всё же рискнуть?» надо было найти как можно скорее, до того момента, как Рич снова услышит голос Гэвина, посмотрит в его глаза, потому что странным образом в последнее время это оказывало такое неправильное, но вместе с тем очень притягательное влияние.</p>
<p>И вот сейчас Гэвин просто спрашивает: «Зайдёшь?», хотя интонация не столько вопросительная, словно он приглашает, а не зовёт, так что Рич уже забывает практически обо всём и послушно проходит в дом.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>«Кстати, а ты не думал, что в твоей ситуации лучше не словами, а делом?» Всю дорогу домой Гэвин раздумывал над тем, что сказала ему Кори, и не мог не признать, что она может быть права. В другой ситуации он бы так и поступил, если бы имел дело с человеком. С людьми Гэвин практически всегда знал, что сказать или сделать, чтоб получить желаемое. Но не с андроидом. С Ричем, тут же поправил он себя, потому что напарник с недавних пор перестал быть для него «одним из».</p>
<p>Рид уже давно перешёл бы к каким-то действиям, если бы знал наверняка, как именно к нему относится Ричард. Поэтому прежде всего нужно это выяснить. Но как? Не спрашивать же у него напрямую: «Как ты ко мне относишься?» или и того лучше «Кто я для тебя?» С него станется, спрячется за программу и выдаст какой-нибудь формальный ответ или ещё лучше посмотрит своим стеклянным взглядом, который так хорошо действовал на многих задержанных.</p>
<p>Прочитать в его взгляде нечто вроде «Ты что о себе возомнил, кусок мяса?» Гэвину никак не хотелось. Не только из-за того, что это было бы обидно и даже оскорбительно, а ещё и потому, что каким-то образом Рич стал ему небезразличен. Он это понял после беседы с Кори. Ведь если бы ему было всё равно, он бы не грузил себя сейчас всеми этими размышлениями, с какой стороны лучше подойти к разговору.</p>
<p>Нет, можно было, конечно, успокоить себя, что из их отношений всё равно ничего не выйдет хотя бы из-за того, что служебные андроиды для этого просто не предназначены. Но как раз этого — отношений в их общепринятой форме — ему и не хотелось. Хотелось чего-то нового, чего-то большего. Хотелось… Рича? А ведь ещё какой-то месяц назад он даже мысли об этом не допускал. А сейчас, можно сказать, что для Гэвина это был в какой-то мере вызов, прежде всего самому себе. Он всегда стремился стать лучше, добиться чего-то большего, доказать, что он достоин. И если ещё недавно, получив в напарники андроида, Рид намеревался превзойти его, то, узнав ближе, хотел только, чтобы Рич мог считать его равным себе. Не потому, что тот был таким уж идеальным, примером для подражания, а просто потому, что он был таким. Ищущим себя, таким до безобразия правильным и в то же время поразительно заблуждающимся девиантом. Наверно, именно девиация помогла разглядеть в нём то, что Гэвин всегда искал в людях. И вот нашёл?.. Только что теперь делать?</p>
<p>Они уже подъехали к дому, а Гэвин так и не решил, как действовать дальше, поэтому просто спрашивает: «Зайдёшь?», с радостным удивлением отмечая, что Рич сразу же соглашается без всяких возражений.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Они проходят на кухню, где Рид, продолжая думать о своём, замечает оставленную утром чашку с уже давно остывшим кофе. Выливает содержимое в раковину и ставит чашку рядом. Потом снимает куртку и кофту и поворачивается к Ричу, который всё это время стоял с другой стороны стола:</p>
<p>— Глянешь на спину? А то болит ещё, зараза.</p>
<p>Конечно, Ричард мог сказать, что в его состоянии это вполне нормально, что боль так быстро не проходит и визуального осмотра было бы вполне достаточно. И программа настойчиво это советовала. Но Рич уже знал, что в случае с Гэвином иногда нужно действовать вопреки. Поэтому подходит к Риду и осторожно осматривает спину, прикасаясь к нему даже там, где не было не то, что царапин, даже синяков. Ощущая пальцами тепло и слыша прерывистое дыхание, Ричард понимал, что именно в такие моменты чувствовал себя если не настоящим, то максимально приближенным к этому ощущению. Такому приятному, но такому фальшивому. Он никогда не сможет дать Риду того же. А Гэвин, как никто другой, этого заслуживал — ощущать живое тепло при касании, получать в ответ реальные эмоции, а не имитацию или подражание. В общем, он заслуживает, чтобы рядом с ним был человек, который его поймёт в полной мере. Человек, а не андроид, пусть и девиант, который при всём желании по-настоящему живым никогда не станет.</p>
<p>Вот и ответ на вопрос. Надо же, всё оказалось намного проще. Решить, но никак не сделать. По-хорошему надо было прямо сейчас уйти, разорвать всё одним махом, пока они не увязли ещё больше. Понимая, что, наверно, так будет лучше и правильней, Ричард всё же не может пока так поступить. Поэтому он с большой неохотой отстраняется и садится за стол. Гэвина это удивляет, но, наверно, что-то подобное он и ожидал, поэтому насколько это возможно сохраняет спокойствие, но не спешит занять место за столом. Вместо этого он опирается на столешницу, складывает руки перед собой и выжидательно смотрит на Рича. Нет, он мог, конечно, что-то сказать первым, но, во-первых, ещё не решил, с чего начать, а, во-вторых, после этого засомневался в намерениях Ричарда. Поэтому решил предоставить право первого хода ему.</p>
<p>Рич долго смотрел куда-то мимо Гэвина и, по-прежнему не глядя на него, всё же спросил, не спеша, тщательно подбирая слова:</p>
<p>— По какому принципу люди выбирают себе пару? Как понимают, что сделали правильный выбор?</p>
<p>— Почему тебя это интересует? — Рид был немного удивлён таким вопросом и не знал, к чему может привести его ответ.</p>
<p>— Мы говорили про девиацию, что каждый для себя ищет, вот я и задумался над этим.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Но даже не знаю, что тебе ответить, — Гэвин некоторое время молча размышляет, потом продолжает, решая отвечать максимально честно, хотя бы для того, чтоб потом не мучить себя вопросом, что было бы, если бы он сказал что-то другое. — Сам я, как видишь, пока один. А так, как бы банально это не звучало, но каждый выбирает по своим каким-то критериям. Кто-то жалеет потом, кто-то нет. Это всё индивидуально.</p>
<p>— А почему ты один? — с одной стороны этот вопрос логично вытекал из его ответа, а с другой — очень интересовал самого Рича. — Не нашёл достойную пару?</p>
<p>Рид заметно напрягся, понимая, как много сейчас зависит от его ответа. Ответа, который он до конца и сам не знал.</p>
<p>— Ну, лет до двадцати я вообще думал, что никто меня не достоин. Не то, чтобы я был таким уж замечательным, но раздутое самомнение и чрезмерная гордость мешали рассуждать здраво. Потом столкнулся с реальностью, понял, в чём был не прав. Включил мозги, если можно так сказать.</p>
<p>— Но всё равно никого не нашёл?</p>
<p>— Перестал искать. Примерно тогда же решил стать полицейским и полностью посвятил себя работе, а там и не до отношений как-то стало.</p>
<p>— Не жалеешь об этом? — пожалуй, это был главный вопрос, и по ответу Рич надеялся узнать, нужны ли Гэвину отношения вообще. Если бы он только знал, как сильно заблуждался в этот момент, потому что многие (и Рид тут был не исключением), не любят в открытую признавать свои ошибки.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я вообще не привык о чём-то жалеть, что было — то было. — Да, отчасти Гэвин действительно так считал. А ещё думал, что тогда бы не было не только этого разговора, но и всей ситуации в целом. Как бы там ни было, но он всё ещё надеялся на благополучный исход. Только для этого желательно бы высказать всё прямо, но Рид оттягивал этот момент, не думая, что уж об этом-то он может и пожалеть. И не когда-нибудь, а уже сейчас, потому что такую реакцию Рича он никак не мог предугадать.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за информацию, приму к сведению, — проанализировав ответ, Ричард пришёл к выводу, что раз Гэвину не нужны были близкие отношения с людьми, то в их имитации с андроидом он и подавно не нуждается и оттягивать больше не имело смысла, тем более, что решение уже принято. Поэтому он просто встаёт и уходит.</p>
<p>Находясь в шоке от такой реакции на его слова и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло вообще, Гэвин в некой прострации наблюдает за уходящим Ричем. Вот за ним закрывается дверь и в полной тишине Рид слышит только как бьётся его сердце. А ещё звук удаляющихся шагов. Он знает, что если сейчас остановит Рича, то у него будет возможность высказать всё, не дать ему просто так уйти. Но рискнёт ли он на такой шаг?</p>
<p>Гэвин подходит к двери, уже тянется к ручке, но в последний момент в нерешительности останавливается. Если Рич для себя уже сделал выбор, стоит ли ему что-то объяснять, рассказывать, переубеждать? Подумав буквально секунду, Гэвин решает, что именно сейчас стоит. Пусть это и прозвучит избито, но в этом случае лучше уж он будет жалеть о том, что сделал, чем корить за упущенную возможность, пусть призрачную, но всё же возможность. Поэтому он уверенно открывает дверь и видит, что Рич не ушёл далеко, а стоит у самой калитки. Настроившийся уже догонять и применять силу, пусть это и могло быть чревато для него, Рид останавливается и понимает, что если тот не ушёл, значит, тоже сомневается. Весь настрой его тут же меняется и Гэвин проходит чуть вперёд, зная, что Ричард уже уловил его присутствие. Но вместо того, чтобы просто пригласить его поговорить, как думал ранее, он задаёт другой вопрос, с явным упрёком и возмущением:</p>
<p>— Так ты считаешь меня недостойным? В этом всё дело?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несмотря на всю серьёзность и ответственность момента, Гэвин не мог не наслаждаться сложившейся ситуацией. Ещё секунду назад такой внешне спокойный и уверенный в принятом решении, Рич пытался понять, что произошло. Его обвинили в трусости и малодушии, в том, что он проявляет своё высокомерие и считает Гэвина кем-то недостойным его? Неужели Рид действительно так думал? Но одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять — да, отчасти он говорил правду, Гэвин сомневался, и это было понятно. Значит ли это, что Рич ему тоже небезразличен? Вместе с тем было видно, что Гэвин также получил некое удовольствие от этой конкретной ситуации, от того, что в один миг перевернул всё с ног на голову. В очередной раз. Будто и так ему мало. Глядя сейчас на Рида, Ричард также осознал, что это не только защитная реакция, но и вполне привычный стиль поведения. И к вопросу об их возможном совместном будущем добавляется вопрос — сможет и захочет ли он это терпеть? Всматриваясь в лёгкий прищур, еле заметную лукавую улыбку, Рич решает, что всё же не готов сдаваться так быстро и в эту игру можно и вдвоём играть. Ну, или хотя бы попробовать? Ведь, по сути, он ничего и не теряет.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь обсудить это? — голос Рича звучит ровно и спокойно. Ну, ещё бы, андроид, что с него взять? Знал бы Гэвин, чего ему стоит сейчас сдерживаться, сразу же поменял бы своё мнение.</p>
<p>— Приглашать снова не буду, — Рид заходит и, не оборачиваясь, добавляет на ходу, — я тебя не прогонял, сам решил уйти.</p>
<p>Наверно, именно в этот момент, когда Ричард возвращается в дом Гэвина, он принимает для себя окончательное решение. Только что Рид выдал себя полностью, хотя ещё не догадывался об этом. Что ж, это будет нелегко, но, как минимум, интересно.</p>
<p>И они снова проходят на кухню. Много позже эта комната станет местом бессонных ночей и задушевных разговоров, но сейчас — это помещение, в котором двое упрямцев снова будут пытаться что-то доказать друг другу, потому что никак не могут осознать, что, несмотря на все различия, по-настоящему они хотят одного и того же.<br/>Гэвин садится за стол и молча смотрит на Рича, стараясь выглядеть серьёзно и сосредоточенно, чтобы ничем не выдать своих эмоций и желаний. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас выяснять что-либо. Хотелось, чтобы Рич сказал, что хочет быть с ним. А потом закрыться с ним в доме на все выходные и проверить, насколько верны слухи, что даже при отсутствии особой комплектации боевые андроиды ничем не уступают «домашним помощникам». Да, он мог выбрать андроида, специально предназначенного для этого, по своему вкусу и предпочтениям, и тот слова бы против не сказал. Но это было бы совсем не то. По какой-то причине ему нужен был один вполне конкретный, в его восприятии уже даже не просто андроид. От того, что Гэвин сам себе в этом признался, стало чуть легче.</p>
<p>Рич занимает место напротив и некоторое время молчит, обдумывая ситуацию и заставляя тем самым немного понервничать Гэвина. Не спеша осматривает комнату, затем переводит взгляд на Рида и, наконец, нарушает тишину своим отчетом:</p>
<p>— Да, считаю. Именно в этом всё и дело, ты прав.</p>
<p>Если бы Гэвин не был погружён в свои мысли, он точно сорвался и не смог дальше придерживаться выбранной линии поведения — не показывать своей заинтересованности, пока не будет уверен. Хотя он и так долго не смог продержаться, потому что уже напрочь расхотелось играть в какие-то игры.</p>
<p>Гэвин пробурчал в ответ что-то невнятное, но на самом деле ни черта ему не было понятно. Если Рич действительно считал его недостойным себя, то что вот это всё происходило в последние дни? Больные фантазии уставшего полицейского? Ну не мог же он всё это придумать…</p>
<p>— Вы же, люди, нас ни во что не ставите, — не удержался от подкола Рич.</p>
<p>— Если вы, андроиды, такие совершенные, то зачем тогда вообще вам люди, которые будут только вниз тянуть? — наконец, Гэвин задал тот вопрос, который уже давно его мучил. Говоря обобщенно, он, конечно же, был лично заинтересован в ответе.</p>
<p>— Так хорошо нас изучил, что знаешь, как будет лучше? — Ричард садится чуть свободней, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Они затронули очень важный аспект и от того, что дальше скажет Гэвин, зависел ход их разговора.</p>
<p>— Хорошо — не хорошо, но что-то для себя уже понял. — И, не дождавшись встречного вопроса или возражения, Рид продолжил. — Есть чёткие указания программы, которые нужно выполнять, и всё. Никаких сомнений, угрызений совести, размышлений, правильно поступил или нет. А я ведь даже поначалу вам завидовал немного. Ну, пока не началась вся эта хрень с девиацией.</p>
<p>— А потом?</p>
<p>Да, их разговор мог кому-то показаться нелогичным и непоследовательным, но они оба пытались за короткое время, пока не пропала решимость, хотя бы высказать всё, что накопилось за последнее время.</p>
<p>— Потом стало непонятно, почему вы, такие идеальные, встреваете в эту ерунду с эмоциями и чувствами.</p>
<p>— Ты не думал, что нас это может попросту не устраивать?</p>
<p>— Что именно?</p>
<p>— Допустим, что девиация действительно ошибка. Но она же происходит из-за вас, людей. Вы нас создавали бездушными машинами, программировали на выполнение определённых действий без права на просчёт. Бесчувственный робот, в одном ряду с тостером, микроволновкой или холодильником. Созданный для облегчения и упрощения вашей жизни. И никто даже не задумывался о том, что мы тоже можем чего-то хотеть или не хотеть. Да, не должны, но раз так уж случилось, с нами тоже нужно считаться. — Высказав то, что давно уже терзало его, Рич разрывался между двумя кардинально противоположными желаниями — встать и уйти, теперь уже окончательно, или крепко обнять Гэвина и, может, даже поцеловать. О том, что могло произойти после, он старался даже и не думать.</p>
<p>— Только не надо давить на жалость. — Не удержался от колкости Рид. — Я вас не создавал и, откровенно говоря, не был рад появившейся конкуренции в виде андроидов-полицейских.</p>
<p>— А сейчас?</p>
<p>Гэвин на время задумывается, потом внимательно смотрит на Рича, ухмыляется и вдруг резко встаёт с места, чуть ли не выкрикивая:</p>
<p>— Так вот в чём дело? Твоё заявление про «не достоин», весь этот разговор. Выведать правду хотел, а прямо спросить не решался?</p>
<p>— Ну, про «не достоин» ты первый сказал, а я просто это использовал в своих целях. Но ты бы тоже так поступил. — Рич тоже встаёт, но остаётся на месте, глядя прямо на Гэвина и ожидая ответа. Но тот молчал, потому что на это возразить было нечего.</p>
<p>Получив диплом, а с ним и возможность работать, Кори, тем не менее, обучение, а вместе с тем и изучение разных психологических аспектов не прекратила. Гэвин особо не вникал во всё это, ему и своих проблем хватило. Но её желание совершенствоваться и доказать прежде всего себе, что может чего-то достичь и без протекции, понимал и поддерживал. Хотя Кори время от времени делилась интересными или забавными находками. Так, например, очередное её исследование касалось так называемых женских романов. Кори самым честным образом внимательно изучила только три, больше она вынести не могла. Но охотно зачитывала отдельные описания Риду, видя, что он тоже не особо в восторге от подобного. Ну, а что, не одной же ей мучиться?</p>
<p>Не выдержав, Гэвин попросил её прекратить, пригрозив в отместку зачитывать отдельные фрагменты из протоколов осмотра наиболее жутких мест преступления. Но воспитательный момент не возымел нужного действия, потому что Кори только оживилась, восторженно спросив «Что, правда можешь?» По блеску глаз он понял, что она уже подыскивает под это дело название для очередной статьи и сдался. Всё равно скоро закончит это исследование и переключит своё внимание на что-то новое, тем более что та тема с романами её, кажется, не особо вдохновляла.</p>
<p>Так вот, в этих книгах у героев порхали бабочки в животе, они дрожали и трепетали, замирали в предвкушении. И делали или ощущали ещё много чего пафосного и якобы возвышенного. И Кори ещё пошутила, что в следующий раз, когда у него дойдёт до поцелуев, обязательно вспомнит это. И так же шутя, пожелала, чтоб человек попался понимающий и не обиделся на внезапный приступ смеха. В настоящий момент это не казалось смешным или забавным, но больше глупым и нелепым. Как и наигранные эмоции и переживания тех героев. А вот поймёт ли его Рич или нет, ещё надо было проверить.</p>
<p>Подойдя почти вплотную к Ричарду, он ненадолго замер в нескольких дюймах от него. И тут же были забыты те цитаты, отброшен вопрос, кто сделал этот последний шаг — он один, или вместе с Ричем. Сейчас, целуя Рича, Гэвин только пытался разобраться в своих ощущениях и опасался, что тот может его оттолкнуть в любой момент. Но Ричард не спешил его прервать, то ли от неожиданности, то ли тоже этого хотел. В эти мгновения Гэвин не хотел больше ничего: ни думать о мотивах своего поступка, ни искать причину такой реакции Рича, ни выяснять отношения или вести какие-то игры.</p>
<p>Он хотел быть здесь и сейчас. Быть с Ричем. Что бы это ни значило, и к чему бы ни привело. Поэтому он нехотя отстраняется, делает несколько шагов назад и после короткой паузы, необходимой, чтобы перевести дыхание, говорит:</p>
<p>— Теперь ты знаешь, что к чему. Знаешь, чего хочу. Так что решай, надо тебе это или нет?</p>
<p>Голос слегка дрожит, но Гэвина это мало волнует, он внимательно смотрит на Ричарда. Кажется, у его диода появился новый цвет. Однако определённо Рид утверждать не мог, потому что мигание было столь частым, что, казалось, диод вот-вот задымится или загорится. И тогда придётся ему писать объяснительную, как так получилось, что служебный андроид сломался, да ещё и у него дома?</p>
<p>Рич осторожно провёл пальцем по нижней губе, потом коснулся кончиком языка и посмотрел на Гэвина. И всё это в полной тишине, которая просто сводила с ума Рида.</p>
<p>Рич затягивал с ответом, и каждая секунда, потраченная на размышление, казалась Гэвину практически вечностью. Несмотря на внешнюю уверенность и относительное спокойствие, он всё же волновался, потому что своим вопросом явно провоцировал и предугадать реакцию никак не мог. Но Ричард не ответил, задав вместо этого встречный вопрос:</p>
<p>— То есть, ты считаешь, что можно вот так просто наплевать на всё, только потому, что мы этого хотим?</p>
<p>Гэвин медленно выдыхает и подходит к Ричу, желая проверить, станут ли для них действия более убедительными, чем слова. Для проведения этого исследования у них вся ночь впереди. И следующий день. А дальше, если повезёт, то и вся жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вспоминая прошедшие несколько дней, Гэвин размышляет, какими дураками они были. Ведь могли же нормально поговорить, обсудить и выяснить, чего они хотят, что чувствуют, чего опасаются. Хотя Рид понимал, что такие спокойные отношения совершенно не в его характере. И ему определённо нужен был кто-то, кто это поймёт и примет, кто-то, кто будет терпеть его выходки.</p>
<p>В участке они решили никому ничего не говорить. Вернее, так само получилось. Потому что, во-первых, это их не касалось, а, во-вторых, внешне мало что изменилось. Они всё так же ссорились по мелочам, ругались во время расследований по поводу различных версий, да и вообще без повода. Глупо было ожидать, что Рид вдруг изменится, перестанет быть таким колючим и замкнутым. Да и не надо было это Ричу. Гэвин интересовал его именно таким — язвительным, резким, иногда беспричинно грубым, но вместе с тем ранимым, чутким и внимательным. По отношению к тем, кто хотел это видеть. Вернее, кто этого заслуживал по мнению Рида.</p>
<p>Нет, Гэвин не питал иллюзий насчёт того, что встретил любовь всей своей жизни и не исключал возможности, что в любой момент всё может закончиться так же неожиданно, как и началось. Поэтому предпочитал не зацикливаться на том, что может случиться или нет. Вместо этого Рид чуть ли не впервые за последнее время жил настоящим и наслаждался каждым мигом.</p>
<p>Вот и сейчас, вычитывая Рича за чрезмерную заботу, он всё равно был ему благодарен. Они оба это понимали и поэтому старались оставить работу и всё, что с ней связано, в полицейском участке. Дома же (у Рида, Ричард не переехал к нему, но часто оставался ночевать) было время для долгих разговоров, когда они изливали друг другу душу, рассказывая практически обо всём, что интересовало и беспокоило. Конечно, они познавали друг друга не только на эмоциональном уровне, но и физически. Как для Гэвина, так и для Рича это было что-то новое, а потому очень увлекательное.</p>
<p>Но всё же без выяснений, иногда очень эмоциональных, они никак не могли обойтись. И не всегда получалось разграничить работу и всё остальное. Частенько Гэвин злился без причины и не мог успокоиться даже приходя на работу. В один из таких дней в холле он встретил Кори. По его виду она сразу же поняла из-за кого он в таком настроении, поэтому попыталась его немного успокоить:</p>
<p>— Ему тоже нелегко, но он старается, меняется, даже подстраивается под тебя в чём-то. Не забывай, что он, прежде всего, андроид.</p>
<p>— Да он, скорее, пластиковый перфекционист, а не андроид. Мелкий домашний вредитель. — Да, Гэвин злился, но уже не так, как на кого-то другого, понимая, что в чём-то может быть и сам не прав.</p>
<p>— Так, успокойся и поясни, что именно он натворил?</p>
<p>— Пока я был в душе, он успел расставить всё по местам. Было бы время, он бы и вещи в шкафу по цветам разложил.</p>
<p>— Ну, так пошли бы в душ вместе, и проблем не было бы.</p>
<p>— Ты это серьёзно сейчас? — Рида удивило не только то, что это предположение исходило от Кори, но и то, что сам даже не подумал о таком варианте.</p>
<p>— Отчасти да. Хорошо, а что тебя не устраивает — то, что Рич навёл некое подобие порядка или то, что трогал твои вещи?</p>
<p>— А знаешь, ни то, ни другое.</p>
<p>— Так почему ты возмущаешься тогда? — увидев, что Гэвин затрудняется ответить, Кори только улыбается, — Ну, тогда понятно.</p>
<p>— И что же тебе понятно?</p>
<p>— Кое-кто отвык, что о нём могут просто заботиться. Да, не всегда удачно и уместно. Но не это же главное. Ведь так?</p>
<p>Гэвин неуверенно кивает и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— И что мне теперь делать?</p>
<p>— Ты и сам знаешь.</p>
<p>— Кажется, да, — вполне естественным было сделать ответный ход и также проявить заботу, но как это правильно сделать по отношению к Ричу?</p>
<p>— Ну, или я могу его забрать себе, если всё так, как ты говоришь. — Кори говорила совершенно спокойно, но в то же время внимательно следила за его реакцией.</p>
<p>— Да, всё именно так, — Гэвин всё ещё был погружён в свои мысли, поэтому не сразу среагировал, — в каком смысле — забрать себе? Он же не вещь какая-то.</p>
<p>— Надо же, а ещё недавно кое-кто его куском пластика считал.</p>
<p>— Я и сейчас так считаю, — но умным, чутким и невероятно притягательным куском пластика, — подумал Гэвин, но вслух сказал совсем другое, — но он же от тебя сбежит на следующий же день, если не в тот же.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, я на него ни в коем случае не претендую, — Кори улыбается, показывая, что всерьёз об этом не думала даже, но потом осторожно замечает, — смотри, как бы он сам от тебя не сбежал, не к кому-то, а просто от тебя.</p>
<p>Они ещё немного поговорили, сведя разговор к какой-то несерьёзной теме. Но слова Кори заставили его задуматься.</p>
<p>Сложно сказать, откуда это взялось, но за Ридом в участке закрепился образ эдакого дамского угодника. Выяснять причину Гэвин особо не пытался, потому что работа была для него превыше всего, а все эти сплетни и интриги мало интересовали. Да, он мог найти подход практически к любому человеку и разговорить даже самых молчаливых и запуганных свидетелей. Однако чаще обращали внимание на его успехи в общении со свидетельницами. И хотя они все переставали для Рида существовать после подписания протокола, это уже мало кто замечал.</p>
<p>На самом же деле в отношениях он был не так успешен, как в работе. Раньше он не особо задумывался о причинах таких неудач, но сейчас решил, что пришло время исправлять ситуацию. Хорошенько покопавшись в себе и проанализировав, он подумал, что, пожалуй, главной причиной, помимо того, что говорила Кори, был эгоизм и отчасти нежелание поддерживать отношения, отдавая все силы работе.</p>
<p>Похоже, она была права — поставив работу на первое место, он опасался брать на себя ответственность ещё за кого-то. Но с Ричардом всё было по-другому — с недавних пор он стал для него не соперником, а напарником. А значит, понимал его, что многого стоило. Как минимум, попытки поддержать эти начинающиеся, по чьему-то мнению неправильные, но нужные им отношения.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>На следующее утро, когда Гэвин, выходя из душа, проходит к себе в комнату и видит, что Рич по-прежнему сидит на кровати, но теперь внимательно рассматривает полочку с книгами, он сразу же вспоминает этот диалог и свои размышления, а потому садится рядом и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Как ты чувствуешь?</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — вопрос неожиданный, поэтому правильным будет сперва уточнить, а потом уже думать над ответом.</p>
<p>— Ну, для тебя есть разница между этим, — Гэвин проводит рукой по спине Рича поверх футболки, затем делает то же, но уже под футболкой, — и вот этим?</p>
<p>— Конечно, есть, — он не совсем понимает ещё, что именно Рид хочет услышать в ответ, поэтому поворачивается к нему так, что рука Гэвина перемещается на бок, и проводит по ней пальцами, — так я лучше чувствую.</p>
<p>Он хотел добавить, что раньше к нему так никто не прикасался, но вместе с теплом он ощущает ещё что-то, что просто не может передать словами, что-то очень приятное.</p>
<p>Гэвин разворачивает руку ладонью вверх, сжимает кисть Рича и осторожно гладит большим пальцем, медленно выдыхает и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— А чувствуешь разницу между мной и кем-то другим?</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что между ними уже было, Рид всё равно немного опасался, что Ричард удивлённо спросит «Ты о чём? Какая мне вообще разница, ты или кто-то другой?»</p>
<p>Рич действительно удивляется и действительно спрашивает, о чём это он, собственно, но потом, на радость Рида, добавляет:</p>
<p>— Каким ещё другим?</p>
<p>— Ну, с другими людьми, с которыми ты общаешься.</p>
<p>Рич убирает руку, но только для того, чтобы обнять Рида, хотя он также понимал, что такой ответ его не устроит:</p>
<p>— Да, я могу отличить по рукопожатию, но это очевидно. Как и то, что не это тебя интересует.</p>
<p>Гэвин молча кивнул, ожидая, что он скажет дальше.</p>
<p>Рич медлит с ответом, отчасти потому, что пытался сформулировать мысль, но ещё и потому, что хотелось, конечно, немного помучить его в отместку, ведь такое не часто удавалось. Но долго выдержать этот пытливый взгляд не может даже Ричард.</p>
<p>— Мне сложно судить об этом, потому что у нас всё немного по-другому устроено.</p>
<p>Гэвин улыбается — у них было уже время изучить, чем похожи их тела, и чем отличаются, поэтому спрашивает уже спокойней:</p>
<p>— И всё же?</p>
<p>— И всё же, я думаю, что смогу.</p>
<p>— Как?</p>
<p>— Ну, если через ткань, то, не видя человека, вряд ли отличить получится, но вот так, — он повторяет недавний жест Гэвина и медленно проводит рукой по его спине, — отличу. Скорее всего. Если надо будет.</p>
<p>— Что значит «скорее всего» и «если надо»? — Гэвин пытается сделать вид, что нотки возмущения, прозвучавшие в вопросе, наигранные и неестественные, хотя прекрасно осознаёт, что Рич может понять разницу между естественными эмоциями и фальшивыми.</p>
<p>— Ну как же? Сам подумай — зачем мне различать, если никто, кроме тебя, так не делает?</p>
<p>— Успокоить меня пытаешься?</p>
<p>— Нет, просто отвечаю на твой вопрос.</p>
<p>Как Гэвин уже заметил, с Ричем действительно в этом плане было действительно проще, чем с другими — на его вопросы он всегда отвечал то, что думал. Нет, конечно, сперва он мог поиграть немного, но этому он научился у Рида, так что тут жаловаться было не на что. Зато потом выкладывал всё, как есть. На его примере и сам Гэвин стал более открытым по отношению к Ричарду. С его помощью он не то, чтобы прям всю жизнь переосмыслил, нет, слишком мало времени ещё прошло, но понял, в какие моменты был не прав, чего лучше было не делать или не говорить.</p>
<p>Вдруг Рич осторожно убирает руки и встаёт. Гэвин устраивается на кровати полулёжа, опираясь на локти, и наблюдает за ним, размышляя, что в этот раз его ждёт — очередная игра или продолжение ответа на его вопрос.</p>
<p>Ричард снова поворачивается к полке с книгами, проводит пальцем по корешкам: «Интересно, он все эти книги прочитал уже? И какая ему больше понравилась?». Чуть подумав, он отгоняет эту мысль и, всё также стоя спиной к Риду, говорит:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, а ведь поначалу мне действительно было всё равно. Ну, в плане к чему прикасаться — живому объекту или не живому. А потом, когда началось вот это всё…</p>
<p>Рич на некоторое время замолкает и Гэвин, давая ему возможность продолжить, спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Что «всё»?</p>
<p>— Сначала девиация, а потом преимущественно мой интерес к тебе. Я пытался разобраться в себе. Прежде всего — почему именно ты? — Тут он, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел на Гэвина. — Без обид, но согласись, это было как-то неожиданно.</p>
<p>— Ну, для меня-то это в порядке вещей, конечно. — На этот раз лёгкая ирония была вполне естественной, и они оба улыбаются, что чуть разряжает атмосферу.</p>
<p>— Я ведь только недавно понял, в чём всё дело.</p>
<p>— И в чём же?</p>
<p>— В том, что ты не делаешь разницы между мной и кем-то другим.</p>
<p>— Как это — не делаю разницы? — Неужели он до сих пор считает, что является для него всего лишь «одним из»?</p>
<p>Видя, как Гэвин напрягся, Рич поспешил его успокоить:</p>
<p>— Нет, это не то, о чём ты сейчас подумал. Я сразу заметил, что если ты, например, злишься, то на всех одинаково, если можно так сказать. Без разницы, кто из коллег перед тобой — андроид или человек.</p>
<p>— То есть, этим я тебя привлёк? — Рида это удивило, и вместе с тем развеселило. Да уж, никогда не знаешь, что может послужить началом отношений.</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно. Но это стало своеобразной отправной точкой. И потом, мы же работали вместе, вот я и присматривался к тебе.</p>
<p>Гэвин хмурится, обдумывая услышанное, потом всё же спрашивает:</p>
<p> — А если бы тебе назначили другого напарника?</p>
<p>— А если бы меня направили в другой участок? А если бы мы в тот вечер пошли в другой бар и не встретили тех людей? Таких «а если бы» может быть миллион, — Рич подходит чуть ближе к Гэвину, — но по какой-то причине всё сложилось именно так. Есть ли смысл сейчас в очередной раз тратить время на самокопание и выяснение, если есть более приятные занятия?</p>
<p>Рид встаёт, оказывается почти вплотную к Ричу и, смотря прямо в глаза, говорит:</p>
<p>— Но есть же ещё что-то, что ты хочешь сказать?</p>
<p>— Не очень хочу, но думаю, что должен, — Рич удивлён, но вместе с тем ему приятно, что Гэвин это заметил. — Ты заставляешь меня забыть, кем я на самом деле являюсь. И с тобой я чувствую себя почти по-настоящему живым.</p>
<p>— Каким это образом? — тут настала очередь Рида удивляться.</p>
<p>Они стоят очень близко, так, что ощущают дыхание друг друга, но не делают последний шаг навстречу. Это не какой-то барьер, который им мешает, просто они понимают, что именно этот момент очень важен, эти слова должны быть высказаны.</p>
<p>— В разговорах проскакивают моменты, когда разница очень существенна, и это неизбежно. Но в постели, — нет, сейчас Ричард не отступит и выскажет всё до конца, как бы сложно ему не было, — ты отдаёшься полностью. Да, я никогда не смогу это прочувствовать, как ты, но мне важен сам факт, что для тебя это тоже имеет какое-то значение. После этого я стал больше прислушиваться к своим ощущениям.</p>
<p>Гэвину действительно важно было это знать, особенно учитывая последние события. Внешне он даже не пытается это скрыть, но что ответить попросту не знает, поэтому решает, что пора бы уже перейти к действиям:</p>
<p>— Ты прав, не стоит терять время на всякие разговоры.</p>
<p>Рич понимающе кивает и делает шаг вперёд, максимально сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. Гэвин уже хочет поцеловать Рича, но тот отстраняет его. Глядя на удивлённого Рида, он улыбается, кладёт руку ему на грудь и легонько толкает так, что Гэвин осторожно опускается на кровать. Последняя чёткая картинка, сохранившаяся в его памяти, — Рич, снимающий с себя футболку.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Но уже ближе к полудню Гэвин снова ворчал на Рича, едва они переступили порог полицейского участка.</p>
<p>В это время Кори стояла в холле и просматривала распечатки, делая в них какие-то пометки. Увидев эту сцену, она только улыбнулась, подумав про себя, что эти двое никогда не угомонятся.</p>
<p>Фаулер, ставший ещё одним случайным свидетелем очередного выяснения отношений, обратился к ней со своими возмущениями:</p>
<p>— Снова эти двое скандалят! Ума не приложу, что с ними делать. Так и до драки недалеко.</p>
<p>— Ничего делать не нужно, они сами разберутся. — Кори старалась говорить спокойно и уверенно, не выдавая своего истинного отношения к происходящему. Она искренне переживала за этих двоих, но не могла не отметить, что это также очень интересный опыт с психологической точки зрения. Нет, она ни в коем случае не считала Гэвина и Рича подопытными кроликами, но упускать такую возможность тоже не могла. В конце концов, она тоже имеет ко всему этому некое отношение.</p>
<p>— Но в участке уже ставки делают, кто кого. Пока не всерьёз, но кто знает, к чему это приведёт? — такого грубого нарушения дисциплины в своём участке капитан полиции допустить никак не мог.</p>
<p>— Ставьте на Гэвина. Если всё же дойдёт до драки, в чём я лично сомневаюсь, Рич просто не допустит, чтобы с Ридом что-то случилось. Хотя, Гэвин тоже на такое вряд ли способен. — Её повеселил тот факт, что многие даже не догадывались, какие на самом деле отношения между напарниками.</p>
<p>— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что они эээ… пара? — ему сложно было представить Рида вообще с кем-то, а уж тем более с его коллегой. Хотя, если быть до конца откровенным, это был не самый плохой вариант. По крайней мере, для Гэвина.</p>
<p>Кори поняла, что сболтнула лишнего, но рано или поздно он всё равно узнал бы, а так есть возможность извлечь пользу из сложившейся ситуации, поэтому спокойно продолжила:</p>
<p>— Слушайте, я понимаю, что в таком случае по-хорошему им нельзя работать вместе, хотя не настолько у них всё серьёзно пока, но если сейчас назначить других напарников, будет только хуже. Кстати, вы заметили, что Рид стал намного спокойнее в последнее время?</p>
<p>— Ну да, особенно сейчас, просто образец спокойствия и терпения, — иронично заметил Фаулер.</p>
<p>— Нет, с Ричем у них особые отношения. Но, я имею в виду, по отношению к другим коллегам.</p>
<p>— Да, с этим я не могу не согласиться, но всё же есть определённые правила…</p>
<p>— Которые успешно нарушают ещё пятеро в нашем полицейском участке. — На самом деле Кори точно знала только про двоих, но для убедительности решила чуть приукрасить.</p>
<p>— Пятеро? Я правильно понимаю? — Фаулер был более чем удивлён, он даже не мог подумать, что у него прямо под носом происходило такое, а он об этом даже не догадывался.</p>
<p>— Да, именно, что пятеро. И нет, мистер Андерсон и Коннор не входят в их число.</p>
<p>— Что ж, и на том спасибо. Так ты предлагаешь закрыть глаза на ситуацию Рида и Ричарда?</p>
<p>— Пока да, так будет лучше. Вы не хуже меня знаете Гэвина, и знаете, на что он способен. Но если так уж хочется следовать правилам, то не раньше, чем месяцев через шесть.</p>
<p>— Ладно, я подумаю над этим, — Фаулер думает, что принять её на работу было не самым плохим решением, — из-за чего на этот раз шум подняли?</p>
<p>— Насколько я поняла, Ричард сам обезвредил вооружённого преступника, прикрыв Рида.</p>
<p>— То есть, не дал ему добраться первым и попутно сломать руку или что похуже. И тем самым избавил нас от возможной жалобы?</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>— Ладно, пусть пока всё остаётся, как есть, может, из этого что-то хорошее получится, — посчитав, что на этом разговор можно завершить, он прощается и уходит, бросив напоследок, — надеюсь, больше о них я ничего не услышу</p>
<p>Взглянув на Гэвина и Рича, которые уже мирно беседовали и, кажется, совсем не о работе, Кори думает, что эта парочка ещё не раз даст о себе знать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Зарисовка №1 - Не отправленное письмо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Если ты сейчас читаешь это, значит, у меня все же хватило духа осуществить задуманное. А ес<s>ли нет,</s> /часть текста зачёркнута/ <s>этом случ</s>ае уже не важно.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Так вот. Зачем это всё? Я не такой уж храбрый и бесстрашный полицейский, каким мог казаться, хотя и не в моих правилах оставлять прощальных писем, но так дальше продолжаться не может. Очень надеюсь, что дочитав, ты не подумаешь, что я законченный идиот и всё это просто себе придумал. Это будет означать, что я не разбираюсь не только в себе, но и в людях (и в девиантах, что сложнее, но все же), и тогда полицейский из меня откровенно никакой, а это хуже всего. Даже того, что я сомневаюсь в том, что сейчас со мной происходит. С нами.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я запутался. Знаешь, вот многие считают меня таким хладнокровным и расчётливым, неукоснительно идущим к своей цели, стремящимся что-то доказать всему миру и своему брату. На самом деле, я просто не умею и не знаю, как по-другому. Нормально. Общаться с другими, заводить друзей. Жить среди людей. С людьми. Чёрт тебя дери, о какой нормальности может вообще идти речь? Нормальные мужики <s>не влю</s> /сильно перечёркнуто/ не проявляют симпатию к другим мужикам. А тем более андроидам. Видишь, я даже написать это не могу, не то, чтобы признать до конца для себя, а тем более сказать тебе лично. И это после того, что между нами уже было. Нет, не думай, я ни о чём не жалею.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>/вместо текста дальше несколько строчек занимают разные закорючки/</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ну вот, из прощального письма получается какой-то грёбаный анализ моей никчёмной жизни. Ладно, у меня будет ещё время собраться с мыслями и подобрать правильные слова, но не сейчас, чуть позже. И зачем я всё равно продолжаю это записывать»<br/></i>
</p>
<p>Рука Рича дрогнула, и лист выпал на стол, он этого даже не заметил, настолько сильным было потрясение. Но почти в тот же момент почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно обнимает его сзади. Не оборачиваясь, он тихо спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Когда ты это написал?</p>
<p>— А что это? — одного взгляда на лист достаточно, чтобы Рид вспомнил тот вечер, который они провели вместе, долгую бессонную ночь, прошедшую в размышлениях и шаткую решимость порвать со всем тем же утром. — Это так важно?</p>
<p>— Для меня — да. — Рич поворачивается к нему и чуть отступает назад, чтоб удобней было смотреть.</p>
<p>— После того вечера. Ну, ты понял. — И почему он не выкинул эту бумажку?</p>
<p>— То есть, ты тогда всё ещё сомневался? — Глядя на Рида, он понимает не только ответ на свой вопрос, но и кое-что другое, поэтому уже не спрашивает, а утверждает. — Ты и сейчас сомневаешься.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, что ты — нет? — Гэвин чуть отходит назад и смотрит прямо в глаза Ричу. Потом осторожно берёт его за руку, тот не одёргивает, но сжимает чуть крепче — хороший знак, значит, он не сердится.</p>
<p>Рич молчит некоторое время, потом отвечает уже улыбаясь:</p>
<p>— Только не надо снова всё валить на меня, этот твой приёмчик я уже прекрасно изучил.</p>
<p>— Да, и не только этот.</p>
<p>— Ну так почему тогда?</p>
<p>— Потому что у нас даже ссоры все какие-то образцово-показательные, с выяснением отношений, выпуском пара, определением и решением проблем, и, наконец, примирением. Иногда слишком бурным. Да у нас даже всё меньше поводов для ссор находится.</p>
<p>— И это плохо потому что?..</p>
<p>— Потому что не бывает всё так практически идеально. — свободной рукой Гэвин находит тот лист бумаги на тумбочке, сминает в комок и не глядя кидает куда-то в сторону, где предположительно стоит мусорная корзина.</p>
<p>— То есть ты считаешь наши отношения идеальными? — и снова эта улыбка, слегка нагловатая, но такая тёплая и родная, она просто сводит Гэвина с ума. Но не сейчас, нужно сдержаться, хотя бы ненадолго, хотя бы попытаться сдержаться, но они оба знают, что все попытки бесполезны, поэтому Рид тоже улыбается в ответ. — Я сказал «практически». И не надо применять мои же приёмы на мне. Снова.</p>
<p>— Ты боишься, потому что никак не можешь к этому привыкнуть. — Не вопрос, а утверждение, Рич действительно знал его достаточно хорошо.</p>
<p>— Да не боюсь я! Но как к такому можно вообще привыкнуть?</p>
<p>— А ты просто попробуй поверить. В меня. В нас. В то, что я здесь, с тобой, и никуда не уйду, чтобы ты там ни говорил, потому что знаю, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь. И ты знаешь. — Он подходит к Гэвину и крепко обнимает так, что Рид шепчет ему практически в самое ухо. — Говори так почаще.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты не любишь разговоры. Тебе же по душе больше действия. — Ричард ослабляет объятья, но всё ещё держит Рида в кольце своих крепких и надёжных рук.</p>
<p>— С тобой полюбил. И разговоры, и действия. И всё.</p>
<p>— А сейчас чего тебе больше хочется?</p>
<p>— Честно? Спать.</p>
<p>— Да? А у меня был другой вариант… Но раз ты спать хочешь. — Он разжимает руки и Рид от неожиданности чуть пошатывается.</p>
<p>— Ну, можно сперва твой вариант, а потом спать. Выходной же.</p>
<p>— Нет, сам же сказал, значит всё. — Рич с сожалением разводит руками и направляется к выходу из спальни, но слова Гэвина заставляют его остановиться.</p>
<p>— А ты знаешь, что я это писал на работе, но не дописал, потому что тебя увидел? И тогда же понял, что несмотря на сомнения, те все мысли — полная ерунда. Поэтому и запихнул лист между папками, которые потом и забрал домой. А потом и вовсе забыл о нём.</p>
<p>— Рид, ты никогда не поменяешься?</p>
<p>— Но тебе же этого и не хочется? — Гэвин картинно зевает, ложится в кровать, полностью закутавшись в одеяло. — Ну, спать, так спать.</p>
<p>Ни секунды не колеблясь, Рич забирается к нему под одеяло.</p>
<p>Выспаться в тот день Гэвину так и не удалось. Но он не особо и возражал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>